Addicted
by FunnyCow
Summary: When Kagura leaves for five years and comes back because she got raped how will the Sohma family feel especially Kyo and Momiji?   KyoXTohru MomijiXKagura My two Fav couples! : starts out Kyo and tohru RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Undestructuble

**Hey people first fanfic hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruitsbasket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

KYO'S POV

"Tohru? You awake?" I said rolling over on the bed we've been sharing since we got married two years ago. "Hello Kyo! I am awake I'm just exhausted my boss had a lot of work for me to do but thats good because he said he's going to raise my salary." I smiled she always has a lot of things to say in one sentence. "Oh No!" she shouted. "Breakfast!"

"It's okay Tohru I could just make my own." I replied. "Kyo I'm making breakfast." Tohru protested. I was going to say something but I got cut off by the phone ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Is this Kyo?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hatori?" I replied he sounded worried.

"Oh I have something to tell you." He said with the same voice.

"What's wrong is someone hurt?"

"No it's just that... Kagura is back."

"But she moved to the U.S four years ago anyways isn't that a good thing or are you guys not happy to see her?"

"Well we were happy until we found out she changed."

"What do you mean 'she changed'"

"Well when she was in America she was in a gang she smokes and drinks and she got raped."

I clenched my fist.

"Me and Tohru will be there right away." I hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Tohru said worriedly. "We have to go to Tokyo." I said. "But why?" So I told her everything about the gang the drinking the drugs the guns and the rape. When I was done Tohru was in tears. "Let's pack." She said.

We started packing grabbing a whole bunch of cloths and putting it our suite cases. Tohru packed breakfast and lunch for our train ride from Kyoto to Tokyo. We drove to the train station on a cab. "Are you ready?" I asked her. she nodded confidently. Her hair was up to her knees last year but are now up to her shoulder because she cut her hair for the Cancer Foundation. She was a giving person but she gives too much that's what makes me worried.

We got on the train. We were silent the whole train ride. How could this happen to Kagura, My cousin, My big sister. How? The train stopped and we got off.

Hatori was standing there ready to drive us to the estate. "Let's go" He said. We both nodded and went in the car. Hatori drove us until we got to the huge Sohma estate.

We went inside and saw everyone gathered together. "Hey guys." Rin whispered. Kisa, who was around 17 or 16, ran over and hugged Tohru. "Where's Kagura?" I asked. Before anyone could say anything Kagura came from behind the door. Her face was the same except for she had bags under her eyes and a huge bruise on her cheek. Her hair was the same length, she was wearing a torn up t-shirt that said 'let's play ball'. And black short shorts. Her hands had cuts all over it. "What?" she said sharply. "Whats wrong with you Kagura?" I said. "What's wrong with me? I'll tell you what's wrong with me. You guys. All of you are what's wrong with me." Tohru dug her face in my chest. "Kagura you can't blame any of us for what YOU did to yourself."

"I hate you all!" she screamed throwing her glass cup past my head and smashing into the wall breaking in little peices. "I screamed for all of you I screamed for Momiji, Haru, Rin, Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Ritsu, Hatori,Shigure, Ayame, Kearuno, Akito, Tohru, and you Kyo. And which one of you showed up? NONE of you." She burst out of the room. We all looked down feeling guilty. "I'll show you where your going to sleep." Kearuno said getting up and walking through the hallway.

Tohru and I fallowed. He took us to a huge bedroom with doors to a bathroom I guess the estate was being fixed up. "thank you very much." Tohru said bowing down. Kearuno smiled. "Your welcome." He said before walking off. we walked in the room and lay on the bed. I put my head on Tohru's shoulder. "Its worse than I thought." I whispered. She sighed. "I just hope she gets better." Tohru looked so depressed. I remember before Kagura left her and Tohru would call each other twin sister and they would do everything together their hair groceries shopping all of that stopped when Kagura moved to the U.S. "I know you miss her" I said wiping way her tears. "When did this happen?" I said. "I'm gonna kill that damn bastard." Tohru looked up at me. "Kyo violence isn't going to change anything that's the only reason we're in this situation." I sighed. "I know I just I just wish she stayed in Tokyo where she's safe." Tohru smiled. "Me too Kyo sometimes I think of Kagura as my big sister." She stood up and walked over to the mirror she picked up a brush and silently brushed her short brown hair. Tohru suddenly stopped. She stared out the window in shock and horror. I ran to where she was and looked out the window. Sitting on a porch of the estate was Kagura with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of vodka on the other. I looked at her in anger before slamming my fist to the wall leaving a big dent. Tohru grabbed my hand. "Kyo your bleeding." She ran around and came back with a first-Aida kit. She put rubbing alcohol on my hand then rapped it around with a bandage. "Kyo please." Don't hurt your self." she said bursting into tears then hugging me. I hugged her back. "I'm sorry" was all I had to say.

I woke up and Tohru was sleeping. I got off the bed quietly making sure not to wake her. I went downstairs but everyone was sleeping. I decided to go out side for some fresh air. When I went outside I saw Kagura sitting in the grass watching the clouds. "Go away." I heard her say. "Kagura please I miss you Tohru misses you we all miss you just please come back be Kagura again the annoying, fun, loving Kagura." I said. She sat up. "And you expect me to just snap my fingers and forget about everything." She snapped her fingers. "It doesn't work like that Kyo I can't forget about what he did to me I remember every second of it every time he touched me. I didn't just lose my virginity I lost my life. I can't forget that." tears streamed from her face. "The Kagura I was is gone I want her to be back but she just won't appear I'm a female gangster I love drugs and alcohol and that's all I think about every time I close my eyes I see cocaine, marijuana, booze, vodka. That's not all, I've been shot at so many times. These cut on my arms are from joining the gang." she pointed to her arms. She lifted her hair up off her head and showed me the back of her head which had a four inch scar on it. "This is from leaving the gang." She pointed to her bruised cheek. "This is from the rapist, so is this." She said pointing at her left thigh which had a big scar on it. "Do you think I can forget that." She whispered. I kept my tears in. "Kagura I'm sorry if I where there I would have beat the shit out of that guy." she swallowed. "But you were NOT there!" She shouted. I didn't know what else to do I grabbed her and hugged her. Her eyes widened. "Please don't be like my parents don't walk away don't die." I let go of her and headed back in. The house.

"Is she okay!" Rin said standing in front of me. "Well I talked to her a little." I replied. "Why does it have to be so complicated to just quite smoking and drinking and just forget about that day!" Rin shouted sitting on a chair and putting her face in her hands. "She can't forget. She said it her self she wants to forget, but she remembers every little second and she can't quit the drugs and alcohol she's addicted." I bit down on my teeth to keep me from shouting. "That bastard made her feel like she's hated. All of our sad faces does not look like sadness to her it looks like hatred." Rin looked up at me. Tears were rolling down her face. "Why Kagura why my baby sister." her eyes were red from crying. "And why my big sister? To that rapist it doesnt matter what she is to us, she was just another pretty girl walking alone."

"But why? Why couldn't she defend herself didn't she have guns hasn't she been in martial arts for years." Said Momiji coming from behind me still in pajamas. Then I snapped I was 17yr old Kyo again. "I DON'T KNOW! WHY DIDN'T SHE? I WASN'T THERE! MAYBE YOU CAN ASK HER THAT!" I breathed in. "I'm sorry I didnt mean to shout."I apologized. "It's okay." Momiji said. We stood in silence no talking no moving. "Mamma?" said a small voice. I turned around and saw 3 year old Kimiko Rin and Haru's daughter they're still not married but have a daughter. "Kimi-chan!" Rin cheered picking her up. "Kimi do you know who this is?" Rin asked pointing at me. Kimi thought for a moment then remembered. "Kyo-kun!" she shouted. "Yaaay your so smart!" Rin really was a great mother. "I'm gonna go eat breakfast okay?" I said walking into the kitchen. "Eggs! Eggs! Eggs!" I heard Kimi say.

KAGURAS POV

Today I had a dream. Not really a dream but a nightmare. It was exactly what happened to me that day. Nightmare: He grabbed me and punched me in the face he's started beating me and hitting me I was to weak to fight back. I called everyones names hoping and dying that they would show up. None of them did. I just cried and cried till I past out. I woke up in the hospital they said they didn't know were to take me I had no family here they decided to keep me in the hospital. I protested telling them that I would go back to Japan where my family was. They liked that idea the next day I was being shipped off to Japan. End of Nightmare.

My stomach rumbled from hunger and my mouth was dry from thirst. I hadn't drank or ate anything since yesterday's breakfast. I went in the house hoping Tohru made breakfast. I slid open the door. "Kagura! Good morning!" Tohru called. I ignored her and went in the kitchen. I filled my plate with eggs and onigri I grabbed a cup of orange juice and headed out the door. "Kagura!" Momiji called stopping me. I looked up at him. He's grown so tall over the years. "Can I have a piece of that onigri." he said pointing to my plate. I smiled. First time I smiled in probably a year. I gave him a piece and walked out the door.

MOMIJIS POV

"What a flirt!" Haru laughed. I frowned. "Well at least I made her smile!" I argued. "Ya Haru cut him some slack." Kyo said with Kimi-chan on his lap. "Okay. Okay." Haru said then apologized. "Kagura-chan seems likes she's in a good mood today" Tohru said. I made a sad smile. "I hope that good mood lasts." everyone suddenly became silent. "Oh no! The laundry I almost forgot!"Tohru shouted running up the stairs. "Maybe I should go help her. Come on Kimi." Rin said picking Kimiko-chan up from Kyo's lap. Haru stood up and walked away to do whatever Harus' do. "Kyo can I ask you something?" I said breaking the silence. "Sure what is it?" Kyo replied. "You never seemed to like Kagura why do you want to help her so badly now?" I asked. His eyes turned sad and suddenly I regretted asking that question. "When Kagura and I were young she treated me like a friend when all the other kids ignored me. She told me stories and made me laugh. Not long ago she told me that all of that was because she felt less like a freak when she was around me. I was glad she told me the truth and she grew up from who she used to be. The only reason I seemed like I hated her was because she was being annoying with all the 'You better marry me' shit. I want to thank her for helping me and making me feel like I had a friend when I was younger even if it was all fake." He responded with sad eyes. "It wasn't all fake." Kagura said walking up to us. "I may have planned it to be fake at first but then I really felt like I had a younger brother." she said with cold eyes. "I never had a brother and I never had a boyfriend, so that's why I kept mixing you up in those two categories." She swallowed. "I- You know what never mind!" She said bitterly then ran off. I stood up. "Kagura! Kagura come back!" I ran after her. I grabbed onto her hand and she yanked her hand away. "What do you want!" She screamed. "I just want help you." She stopped. "How! nothing anyone says will change me!" I looked at her then raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you my last Cheetoh." I grinned holding up the bag. She smiled for a moment then frowned. "Quit doing that!" she shouted. "Doing what?" I said feeling confused. "Making me smile or laugh! It's annoying! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" her face turned red which confused me again. She turned around and walked off. "Smooth." Kyo said from behind me. "What are you talking about?" I asked still feeling confused. Kyo shook his head smiling.

KAGURA POV

I was angry, sad, and flustered at the same time. I think he's just playing me. Ya that could be it. They're all playing me to point where I break. I made a right turn in the long Sohma hallway. But why does Momiji keep smiling like that it drives me crazy it's way too contagious. I shook my head. No never mind. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice where I was going and BONK. I accidentally knocked over Kimiko. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" I was shocked. I tried to pick her up but there was a look in her eyes. She was frightened. From me? Of course she had never seen me before and I left when she was too young to remember. In her eyes she was living a happy life until some wacko comes and starts making trouble. "P-please don't hurt me." She said still on the floor. "I'm not gonna hurt you kimi." I reached my hand out for her. But she backed away. "Kimiko that's not very nice. Haven't I taught you your manners. She your Auntie and you treat her like your Auntie." Rin said coming from in a room and smiling at me. Kimi looked at me then at her. She grabbed my hand and hugged me. "I'm sorry for being rude." She said. She let go of me then went with her mom. I was speechless why was SHE sorry. She did nothing wrong. "Kagura?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Tohru. Oh great I already had enough drama in one day. I sighed might as well be nice. "Yes?" I breathed out. "Yes Tohru?" she looked at me like she was studying me as if I were a book. She bowed down. "I'm sorry for being rude but may I ask you a quick question?" I sighed again. "Sure." She took a deep breath. "Why did you decide too come back after all these years?" I thought for a moment then remembered. "The doctor told me that I have no family in America their not just gonna hand me off to some stranger. So I told them I had family in Japan and I wanted to go there. They thought it wasn't a bad idea. So then next day I was shipped off to Tokyo."

"But why? Why did you decide you wanted to come back here wouldn't you rather be stuck at the hospital." Tohru asked. I looked at her in disbelief. How could she say I'd rather be stuck at a hospital then here. She saw my face expression and she was shocked. "I'm sorry! What right do I have to say what you where feeli-"

"You know what maybe I would rather stay at a hospital." I cut her off sharply. I wanted to slap her like I did so many years ago but I know I'll regret it. I ran away from her not looking back. I hated my life."

When I was outside I was smoking a cigarette. I looked down at my hand to look at the cigarette. Tears welled inside my eyes. What was I doing? Kagura smoking? No I don't want to stop. But I have to. I unlit the cigarette and threw it on the floor. I stepped all over it. I broke into tears. I cried and cried until I felt arms around me. I cried into whoever it is's chest. "It's okay shhhhhh." Momiji said. I looked up and stared into is clear blue eyes. He grew so much taller then me my head was only up to his chest. "Why did you let me go Momiji. Let me go to America? How could." he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry. But your such a determined person Gura-chan. You would have never stayed." Momiji put his chin on top of her head. "I'm sure you won't forget but you'll move on Kagura. Because Kagura Sohma is indestructible." Kagura smiled at his nice comment but then frowned. "No I'm not I crumble like bread. I'm useless."


	2. Shyness and ladders?

**Hey people first fanfic hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruitsbasket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

* * *

><p>KAGURA POV<p>

I was sleeping on the grass outside when the sunshine woke me. I looked around and heard a heavy breath. I looked to my right and saw Momiji, eyes closed and snoring but not too loudly. I felt my face turn red. '_what was i doing_ _sleeping next to him outsid_e_'_ I thought. Then I remembered Momiji had comforted me until I fell asleep after crying. I tried to sit up but Momiji tightened his grip. I groaned in boredom _'shit i,m stuck here till he wakes up'_ . He looks so much more peaceful when he's sleeping then he usually is. "Momiji?" I whispered. his eyes fluttered open. "Kagura-chan! Hello!" He said cheerfully. He realized that his hands where around me and quickly let me go his face turning bright red. "So we better get going insi-" Momiji was cut off with a loud BANG. Both our heads turned towards the noise. We sweat dropped seeing that Akito had fallen off a ladder. (Authors Note: btw Akito is ooc and has weird bipolar anger issues which i happen to think is funny.). Akito lay on the floor then quickly stood up pointing at the ladder. "How Dare You Betray Me You Stupid Excuse For A Ladder!" She shouted. "Maybe your tall but I can sure as hell beat you in a DUEL!" Akito was angry she was infuriated. "Akito you cant challenge a ladder to a duel." Momiji flat out said. "Why? is it illegal? I don't think so!" Akito faced the ladder. "Meet me at four!" she said and stomped back in the house to train for her brawl with a ladder. "She's..." I couldn't think of the word. "Mentally challenged?" Momiji finished. "Exactly" I answed with that I went inside to eat.

Momiji POV

Something made me want to hold Kagura's hand and walk with her back inside the house. Something made me want to hug her and never let go. Something was telling me to never let her leave again. But why? I never felt anything but close friends to Kagura since we first met. Why was it that I felt so strongly for her now. I shook my head. I'll leave those questions for another time. I headed inside the house. When I was inside everyone was doing something different. Tohru was on Kyo's lap watching t.v and laughing at the comedy. Rin was trying to get Kimiko to eat. Haru was laughing because Kimi-chan spit out all her food in Rins hair. Hatori was reading a newspaper. Shigure and Ayame where giggling about something perverted. Ritsu was apologizing to the world. Yuki and his fiance Machi where talking about their wedding plans. Kisa and HIro where studying. And Akito?...Akito was boxing with a string dangling from the wall, probably practice for his duel. I looked over at Kagura and she was staring at me. She turned around around quickly blushing madly. I blushed to. Things at this house where_ almost_ normal.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA BEAT THAT I FINISHED CHAPTER TWO OH YA. I'LL UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN AND AS OFTEN AS I CAN. NEXT CHAPTER IS KYOXTOHRU BUH BYE <strong>

**P.S PLEASE R&R**


	3. Forgive

**Hey people first fanfic hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruitsbasket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

* * *

><p><strong>KYO POV<strong>

"KYO! I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS DONT DROP ME!" Tohru screeched as I held her over the bridge we were walking over in the woods. "haha I wont." I told her and put her down. She relaxed and i picked her up again. "KYYYOOOO" i dropped her. "Okay, okay." She ran to the other side of the bridge just to make sure i didn't do anything else. I went across the bridge to. "Maybe we should go back to the estate." Tohru said looking at the sky. "U-UNLESS you dont want." I smiled. "Its okay Tohru I was thinking the same thing. I grabbed her hand and started walking back. "Kyo?" Tohru said looking up at me. "yes?" I replied. "Who would have thought Kagura would end up like this out of eveyone. I mean she seemed so happy the way she was why go to the United States?" I thought but didn't have an answer to her question. "I dont Know Tohru. And I doubt she'll tell us." I answered. "Your right." Tohru said. Then we continued walking.

We walked for a while then finally made it back to the house but sadly we got there when Akito was having her stupid ladder fight. "I shall show you no mercy!" Akito screamed throwing a punch at the ladder but missing. "So you think you can dodge me huh?" Akito questioned. Hatori sighed. "Akito it didnt dodge...you missed." Akito didn't looked convinced and threw another puch hitting the ladder. "HAHA doesn't that hurt face my wrat-" Akito was cut off when he saw the ladder falling towards him. "Uh Oh" she muttered. The ladder fell on Akito which knocked her out. Hatori smacked his fourhead. "Somebody get me a first aid kit." he said.

Soon when Akito was healed and we were all sitting down there was a knock on the front door. I stood up and opened it cuz none of the lazy asses wanted to get it. When opened the door i couldnt beleive my eyes. Standing in front of me was Kagura and a cop. Kagura was handcuffed. "Kagura?" I gasped. Momiji ran towards us when he heard her name. "This young lady was in the city buying and selling drugs. Does she belong to you?" Kagura tried to get away from him but the cop shook her ordering her not to move. "Yes she's my cousin." I told the man. "Kagura?" Momiji was in disbeleif that she was brought home by a cop. "She your girlfriend?" The cop asked looking at him. Both their faces turned bright red. "NO!" They shouted turning away from one another. "Well make sure she doesnt get into any more trouble." The cop said handing her over to us. "We will." I said and closed the door.

Kagura stood in front of us. She did the unexpected. She broke down crying into Momiji's chest. "Dont be mad at me you guys. I'm sorry." I wanted to forgive her i really did Momiji did to but sometimes always forgiving is bad. "Kagura I cant just say its okay to do that." I told her. "Just dont do it again." Momiji added holding her tightly. Was something going on between them?

* * *

><p><strong>IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN THEM FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAP!HEY SORRY THIS STORY SEEMS SO RUSHED SCHOOLS MAKING ME ANGRY AND IF I DONT UPDATE IN A LONG TIME PLEASE DONT BE MAD ILL MAKES SURE I UPDATE!<strong>

**SO R&R HEHE SEE YA**


	4. Rainbows, wishes and kisses

**Hey people first fanfic hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruitsbasket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

* * *

>Rainbows Wishes and Kisses<p>Narrator (No ones POV)<br>"Kyo let's go on a picnic me you and the rest of the family." Tohru suggested out of the blue. "Uh...I don't know Tohru things are kind of tense around here."  
>"Oh." Tohru said her face dropping. "D-don't be sad Tohru I promise when things get better we'll all go on a picnic all of us! Okay?" Tohru sniffed then smiled. "Okay!" She said enthusiastically. Kyo and Tohru where sitting on the park bench talking and laughing. "KYO LOOK." Tohru shouted standing up. Kyo stood up to. "Ya it's a rainbow what about it." Tohru dropped tears of joy. "I've never seen one before! It's so beautiful. Oh Kyo." Kyo smiled knowing that she was happy. "You've never ever seen a rainbow?" Kyo asked curiously. "No never ever." Tohru said wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.<br>Tohru has always wanted to see a rainbow ever since she was a child. She always went outside and checked every aspect of the sky that was in her view, but she never saw one. Her mother used to tell her stories about rainbows, and how beautiful they were. Tohru was just so happy that her first time seeing one was with Kyo.  
>"Shisou used to tell me that if you see a rainbow and make a wish it will come true. I know its sounds pretty stupi-" When Kyo turned around Tohru was closing her eyes making a wish. Kyo smiled at her. Then she opened her eyes. "Why don't you make a wish Kyo?" Kyo looked at her then at the rainbow. Finally He closed his eyes and made his wish. When Kyo opened his eyes he looked at Tohru. "So what was your wish Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Silly Kyo I can't tell you my wish! Or it won't come true!" She giggled. "Yeah I guess." he said. "Lets go back to the main house before the family freaks out." Tohru yawned. "Okay." Kyo picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?"Tohru said. "You look tired I'm going to carry you home. Tohru didn't argue or protest, she just placed her head on his chest.<p>

Tohru POV  
>When I woke up Kimiko-chan was crying, Yuki-kun was taking an Aspirin, Kyo looked angry, Akito woke up from her two day coma a, Hatori seemed disappointed that Akito-San was awake, Rin was trying to calm Kimi-chan, Kisa was getting to go to the movies with friends, Hiro was tagging along with Kisa, and Momiji and Kagura weren't there. "Good morning my sweet beloved Tohru!" Shigure cheered. "Aren't you married?" Kyo asked. "Yes.." Shigure said sheepishly. "THEN QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE YA DAMN BASTARD!" Kyo hollered. "I'm sorry!" Shigure screamed. "No I am truly sorry!" Ritsu shouted. "I-it's okay Kyo I'm sure Shigure didn't mean any harm he's always like this."I<br>defended." Kyo sighed and didn't say anything. I stood up. I'm going to go make breakfast okay?" I announced. I was making my way into the kitchen when I heard Kagura and Momiji's voices. "Kagura? Are you sure your not sick." Momiji asked Kagura. Kagura didn't walk inside the kitchen she was gonna do some 'gulp' eaves dropping. "I'm fine." Kagura said coughing some more. "You don't sound fine. Here I'll get you some water." Momiji ran and got a cup of water. He placed the water on her mouth. She gulped the water down and gasped for air. Momiji laughed. "Looks like your just thirsty." Momiji laughed. Kagura giggled. Momiji brushed some hair out of Kagura's face and cupped his hands on her face. She blushed. Momiji leaned down and kissed her lips. I backed away.  
>KAGURAS POV<br>I couldn't believe it. Momiji kissed me? I had so many emotions all at once. I felt like I was gonna burst.  
>Our lips parted and both our faces where the color of a stop light. "Kagura?" he called my name. I didn't say anything. I backed away and ran away from him.<br>"Kagura where are you going?" Momiji called from behind me.  
>I didn't know what was wrong with me hadn't I liked the kiss? Then why am I running. No. I need to get out of here. I can't get close to anyone else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a long time. Ill keep trying but schools getting in the way.<strong>


	5. The chase

**Hey people first fanfic hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruitsbasket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya**

MOMIJIS POV  
>I stood there confused had she really hated the kiss that bad? I knew it was to good to be true. Why did I have to think that she liked me by even the slightest amount. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me forever. I forced myself on her for my own selfish needs.<br>I have to go after her even if she hates me. I need her I can't lose her. I stood there and finally made a move. I started walking then began to run. I ran outside and saw her running towards the woods. I ran as fast as I could, but it was Kagura who trained with kazuma-San all these years not me and as a result she was fast as hell. "KAGURA-CHAN" I shouted closing my eyes and running faster.  
>KAGURA POV<br>I looked behind me and saw Momiji chasing after me. How? How can he put up with me for so long. Why doesn't he just abandon me like my ex-friends back in America. "KAGURA-CHAN" he shouted. I felt something pull my hand and pull me into their warm body. Momiji was hugging me. This hug was a hug I've never felt before. It held sadness, love, and trust.

"Momiji I can't I have to go." I glanced down hoping he wouldn't see my tears.

"Kagura what home? The home that changed your life the one that almost destroyed you. Kagura-Chan please..." Momiji brushed some hair out of my face and looked at me.

"Because Kagura we all care about you." he stated.

I couldnt believe what was coming out of his mouth. Everyone cared? About me? That's impossible. "How? What is it that's so great about me you guys should have thrown me away a long time ago. I'm not like the rest of you. I can't make good decisions I don't posses the Sohma family face the charming angelic face. I'm plain.

"Kagura your NOT plain your beautiful. And for the good decisions part, none of us make good decisions because none of us are perfect. So don't say anything bad about you self again. Do you understand?" he questioned waiting fo an answer.

Momiji caked ME BEAUTIFUL? Impossible. "I understand." I replied gently.

"And I'm sorry I kissed you I should have thought about you first." Momiji apologized with sad eyes.

NO DON'T APOLOGIZE! "Momiji its okay I liked the kiss I just couldn't believe it happened.

Momiji's eyes widened at the sound of this.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a long time. Ill keep trying but schools getting in the way. I may not update in a long time either.<strong>


	6. Confession

_'Momma, momma' Kagura called skipping into the house after a long exciting day at school. 'Yes sugar?' her mother replied from the kitchen. 'Momma I have a crush' Kagura squealed her big silver orbs glowing as she smiled. 'A crush? Who could the lucky boy be?' Her mother asked sitting on a stool next to the counter and wiping her hands off on her green apron. 'Kyo Sohma!' Kagura cheered with her little pig tails bouncing around. 'Sohma?' her mother scrunched her eyebrows together confused. 'Yes momma!' Kagura said cheerfully. 'Everyone has a crush Kagura but that doesn't mean they love him or her. When you find the right boy wether it's Kyo or not make sure you treasure every moment with him because the time will come around when they return the favor.' Kagura was still to young to understand but she smiled and said 'Okay momma'_

Kagura let go of the blonde boy she was kissing and turned bright red. "Maybe one day you'll return the favor." Kagura said smiling. "huh?" Momiji looked confused. "It's nothing." Kagura told him laughing to herself.

"Kagura?" Momiji said. "Hm?" she looked at him. "My father and mother where never in my life and I never had a girlfriend I love my Sohma family cousins, Momo, and you but I know that the love I feel for my cousins and Momo and the love I feel for you is very different." Kagura looked confused as scrunched her eyebrows together. "What are you getting at?" Kagura asked. Momiji put his hands on Kagura's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Kagura... I love you." Kagura gasped and looked into his eyes. "Kagura before you run away from me just hear me out. I'm a kind of person who really doesn't know love my parents didn't love me and I was pretty much an orphan. But when I look at you Kagura I know exactly what love is and to me love is being with you." he continued, "Every minute I'm with you is a joy, every laugh I share with you is a laugh I won't forget, when I hug you I want to keep hold of you and never let go I don't care if you don't love me back but... this is my confession."

Silence filled the air. Kagura swallowed hard. She could still feel his warm hands on her shoulders the only things letting her no that this was real. "The love that you say you posses towards me." She swallowed again. "Isn't real." Momiji's mouth formed a frown. Kagura continued. "Its Impossible for someone as compassionate, strong, and lovable as you to love someone as cold hearted, weak, and troublesome as me. It's impossible. From day one I ignored you, practically

Shut you out, and kept all my attention on Kyo. Heck. I wouldn't know if the building was on fire all I did was focus on that unreal love that I was dying to express. I'm nothing but a st-"

"Kagura. Stop it. I can't stand it when talk you like that. Your more amazing then you would ever imagine you just have to see that."

Kagura shivered as she felt rain drop on her skin. Momiji removed his jacket and put it on Kagura. Before she could protest he spoke. "You need it more than I do." Kagura blushed. "Momiji...that's the oldest move in the book." that made Momiji smile. "hehe I guess your right Kagura."

"Come on lets gohome before the go out looking for us." Momiji said. Kagura nodded ad held ihis hand. "lets go home."

* * *

><p><strong>NO PEOPLE THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER ALTHOUGH I'M PLANNING ON ENDING THE STORY R&amp;R PLEEEAAASSEE <strong>


End file.
